Lovable
by MeatBunFighter
Summary: Luke and Tear could never get tired of one another, no matter how long they have been together. And it doesn't matter if Tear is still the cold soldier everyone knew because she would always be lovable in Luke's eyes. One-shot. Post-game. No mention of the game's storyline.


Whoa. It's been awhile. I've been busy with reality, so I apologize for not updating anything for so long. I did write this fic due to the lack of LukexTear material here. I mean, shit. There's over 700 fics about Luke yet there's under 200 fics about him smacking lips and having cuddly moments with Tear. They're the damn OTP of the game. Shouldn't there be... I dunno... more fics about them?

Anyway, yes. I'll talk some more after this fic is finished. Here it is. Oh. And I apologize for any grammatical errors.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TALES OF THE ABYSS.**

* * *

Lovable

"You've been getting too confident, Luke."

"Oh come, Tear~~~"

The red-headed swordsman nuzzled his lover's neck as he inhaled her scent gratuitously. His arms circled her waist, bringing their bodies into a very intimate pose. The moonlight shined through the curtains, enhancing the romantic atmosphere. Upon the king sized bed was a huge woolen blanket, which covered their partly-clothed lower extremities. Even though it was winter, the biting cold penetrating the couple's bedroom didn't seem to bother them, especially the man. Despite his topless appearance, he was able to completely focus on her without shivering.

"S-Stop. This is e-embarrassing," the so-called stoic Locrian Sergeant said, her eyes darting everywhere in order to ignore his very presence.

Even in their bedroom, Tear Grants held herself as a soldier. However, despite her efforts, he broke through her barriers with his overly loving touches.

"Your skin is so soft and flawless," Luke fon Fabre whispered seductively, nibbling her ear while leisurely sliding a strap of her lavender nightgown off her shoulder.

"L-LUKE!"

"UGOOFF!"

A fierce punch suddenly connected his face, causing him to fly off the bed.

"O-Oh no!"

Tear got up and saw him lying flat on the floor. Gasping, she quickly left the warm confines of their bed and squatted next to her lover's crumpled form. She grimaced as she located a bruise forming on his cheek.

"Ahhh…" Luke groaned. "That hurt."

"I'm sorry!" Tear squeaked. "I didn't mean to! I'll heal you right now!"

As she was about to raise her hands to his damaged cheek, Luke stopped her, gripping them firmly. "Don't worry, Tear. I'm fine," he smiled reassuringly.

"But!"

"Call it a love tap," he chuckled. "Just proves how much you love me, you know?"

"Please. Don't force yourself for my sake. This... This isn't forgivable," she frowned as she put her hands on lap slowly. The calm façade she currently tried to maintain was breaking down progressively. The frustration due to her rash action built up inside her and caused her to clench her fists tightly and inwardly reprimand herself. Luke could see the turmoil wracking her mind and body instantly.

"The intensity of your hit tells me that you love me more than the world itself," he assured her softly.

He grasped her hands and brought them to his lips. "Thank you for loving me that much, Tear."

She blushed as she felt his lips peck her knuckles, her anger easily dissipating without a trace. "I-I'll help you up."

Luke got up unsteadily as he felt Tear wrap her arm around his upper back.

"Thanks, Tear," he grinned, trying to snuggle his head into her cheek.

"L-Luke, you stop this right now!"

Tear nearly fell off balance due to her hero's affectionate action.

"Lu – AH!"

Her entire body fell onto their bed. The unexpected, added weight of Luke's body caused her to inhale sharply. Once she got herself adjusted to their position, she looked down and turned bright red.

"Ah~~ Melons~~"

"L-LUKE!"

Pushing his head into the air with the palms of her hands, she chastised his lecherous advances. "NO! S-Stop this at once!"

"But they're cushiony melons!" Luke's arms fluttered eagerly as if they wanted to grope her chest. "I want to cuddle with them more!"

"And I said no – EEP!"

Unfortunately for Tear, Luke was able to slyly tickle one of her sides, causing her to quickly remove her hands off his head. Fortunately for the both of them, he was quickly able to catch himself before headbutting his beloved. With both arms situated steadily on each side of Tear's head, Luke studied her heavenly figure and saw that both straps of her nightgown already slipped off her shoulders. His breathing hitched up a notch as he partially saw her pink areolas. He unconsciously lick his lips. The more he stared at her twin peaks, the more he wanted to pull down her disheveled innocent piece of clothing and ravage them. Before his primal instincts got ahead of him though, he shifted his eyes to her flushed visage and her impatient, parted lips.

"Tear…" he whispered breathlessly.

"Luke…" she mumbled anxiously.

The heat between them was growing gradually. Like hers, his cheeks were painted red. Their breaths were turning into vapor due to the cold air and their heightened libido. Sweat was already appearing on Luke's forehead, leading to a droplet sliding off his face and dripping onto Tear's neckline.

With one loud gulp, Luke closed the distance between their lips.

Tear could feel herself wet down there as he slid his tongue into her mouth. Wrapping her arms around his head, she returned the same sentiments with more passion.

"Tear," he growled in her mouth.

He rubbed his hips onto hers and his hands ventured through her long vivacious hair.

"Mph… Mmmhpp," she moaned, lapping as much of his saliva as she could. Acting as a vacuum, her mouth sucked on his excited tongue.

Luke quickly rolled their bodies so he can be on bottom before she was aware of what he was doing . The feeling of her hardened nipples poking through her gown and rubbing his chest caused his penis to spring up painfully through his shorts.

"Haaaah… haaaah…" Luke breathed harshly in Tear's ear after he released her from their saliva sharing, make out session. Meanwhile, their dirty dance continued in escalating fervor. Squeezing her resplendently, soft ass, he guided her hips to tease his penis relentlessly.

"Luke… Lukeeee… Luukkkeeee…" she repeated in heated breaths. She felt his manhood occasionally poke the fabric loosely covering her groin, almost as if it was trying to pierce through it and dip into her honey pot.

Hypnotized by her erotic chanting, he met her swollen lips and slipped his eager tongue in once again. His hands were now gripping the bottom edges of his lover's nightgown.

"Mmph! Mmm…schp…" Tear happily fought with Luke's tongue. Grinding her hips dangerously, she guided his hands to pull up the cloth, giving him full access to her bare, unblemished, bouncy bottom.

Getting up slightly, Luke shifted his eyes and smirked in their lewd kiss. He momentarily released her lips and breathed in her ear again. "No panties? Looks like you were already geared up for our session tonight."

"S-Shut up… I… I d-didn't- HYAN!"

Before Tear could come up with a sound retort, Luke started attacking her neck.

"L-Luke! N-Not there!"

Before proceeding to suck on her milky, white skin till it was flushed, he chuckled. "I know all your weak spots, Tear. Stop trying to stop me."

"U-Ugh… You… y-you're being t-too cocky now- EEP!"

She shivered uncontrollably as she felt Luke blow on the patch of skin he lathered with his saliva.

"You're so lovable, Tear," he whispered lovingly. "Even after five years of being together, I can never get tired of you and this wonderful body."

Tear's face went full-on red. "I-Idiot… y-you're ruining the lustful mood."

"I can't help it," he chuckled as he gave butterfly kisses on the side of her neck.

Then silently, she shifted her neck away, causing him to kiss the thin air.

"H-Hey! I wasn't done wi-"

Before he finished his complaint, he felt a smooth pair of lips on his. As if he was kissing silk, he returned it with the same loving vigor.

Holding it for a couple more seconds, Tear then released the kiss with a blush and a nervous expression as she stared deeply into his adoring eyes.

"I love you, Luke."

It was rare to hear her speak those words. Even though they were lovers, she said, 'I love you,' sparsely. She didn't excessively showered her partner with affectionate gifts, glomps, and words every day like him. She couldn't. She was trained as a soldier since childhood; he couldn't blame her if she still felt uncomfortable. However, even though he could show her all the love in the world, he knew he couldn't do so in this situation. And so, because of these infrequent proclamations of love, Luke knew he needed to act according – he knew he could only do one thing in return.

"I love you too, Mystearica."

He seldom said her full name, so he believed that it was best to say it in these tender moments.

A smile perpetrated Tear's face as wet droplets escaped the edges of her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't-" Her face now embarrassed by her sentimental emotions, she decided to rub them away with her arms.

Before they reached her face though, Luke pushed her arms away and smiled. "Don't." He kissed her eyelids lovingly. "Your tears show how beautiful you are as a person, as a woman, and as my lover."

Blushing once more, she hid her face in his chest, nuzzling it as a way to get rid of her tears.

He chuckled quietly before stroking her hair. "I love you so much, Tear."

Minutes went by as their warm embrace continued. And when she was finished, he spoke delicately.

"Hey Tear?"

"Hm…?"

"Let's make a baby."

"…"

"Tear?"

"Okay."

Before he shouted happily, he prayed to Yulia for one more thing tonight.

'I wish, I wish my child is a girl.'

END.

* * *

Gah. I reread this over and over again and I still don't know why I feel unsatisfied. I bet it's because I stopped it when they were about to sex. Still, I rather stop myself from depicting that scene. It's not because I'm lazy. It's because I feel like I won't do justice for it. It feels like I would just say:

"Luke hella dicked Tear and came inside her warm vagina. 'Oh Tear,' Luke groaned as he collapsed aside her body. 'Babymaking sex is the best sex ever.' 'I can feel your babies swim to my egg,' Tear said softly, her body shimmering with sex sweat.'"

Ugh. That was bad.

Anyway, that is all. Thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoyed reading it.

K. Bye.


End file.
